


eye contact

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith gets a haircut, set somewhere way in the future, shiro cant stop staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “You’re staring.”Next to him, Shiro twitches. His eyes guiltily fly away, fingers scrunching the piece of paper he’s been holding. Keith grins, plants his hand down on the table and waits for Shiro’s explanation.“Was I?” the other man asks demurely, still refusing to meet Keith's gaze."Mmhmm."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gorgeous gorgeous set of pics by toixx ([twit 1](https://twitter.com/toi139/status/783668946419322880) & [twit 2](https://twitter.com/toi139/status/783668946419322880) and [tumblr](https://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/151421375660/toixx-a-coffee-break)) cries cuz look at how good they both look i cant deal fam

They’re in the War Room taking a break from planning their next offensive when Keith takes a sip from his mug, leans to his right, and softly tells Shiro, “You’re staring.”

 

Next to him, Shiro twitches. His eyes guiltily fly away, fingers scrunching the piece of paper he’s been holding. Keith grins, plants his hand down on the table and waits for Shiro’s explanation. Will he tell the truth or try to cook up a lie as to why he’s been sneaking long glances at the other paladin since this morning.

 

His amusement continues to rise when he sees Shiro forcibly relax his shoulders and cross his arms. “Was I?” the other man asks demurely, still refusing to meet Keith's gaze.

 

“Mhmm,” Keith places his mug down, resting it against his left thigh as he leans in closer. “You’ve been watching me _all_ _day_. Are you that surprised I cut my hair?”

 

 _That_ pulls Shiro’s eyes back on him. Keith’s is keenly aware of the exposed skin on the nape of his neck. It’s been years since he’s cut his hair this short. He’d been uncertain about the length as soon as Allura had started but when he’d caught Shiro intent, heated gaze staring at him when he'd walked into the room…

 

“I’ve never seen you with your hair this short,” Shiro murmurs, leaning back against the table. His shoulder brushes against Keith’s chest as he leans into the younger paladin’s bubble. 

 

Keith struggles not to touch his hair self consciously, “Do you like it?”

 

Shiro’s answer is to intently stare back, eyes taking their sweet time tracing Keith’s features. The growing heat behind Shiro’s dark eyes dries the younger paladin’s mouth out and makes him want to squirm hard enough to make the jacket resting on his shoulders slide down onto the table. 

 

Instead, Keith swallows audibly and holds his breath when Shiro licks his lips. Heat crawls up his neck as he finds himself mirroring the gesture.  _God I want to kiss him so much_. 

 

“We can’t leave you two alone for two minutes, can we?” Pidge drawls from the main table, tone equal parts amusement and exasperated.

 

Breaking their gaze, the pair shoots matching looks of confusion at the trio standing a couple of meet away around the large table littered with maps, books, and a large holographic display in the middle. Standing next to Pidge at the head of the table, Lance snickers, “Come on Pidge, you know how they are.”

 

“Sure but I kinda thought they’d be over the honeymoon period by now. But they’re still as sappy and goopy in love like they were when they started dating.”

 

“I think it’s sweet,” Hunk chimes in with a smile, shifting a few maps around.

 

Lance makes a noise of agreement. Pidge sighs, takes her glasses off and wipes them clean on her shirt, “It stop being sweet when you walk in on them having sex in your lab for the _fourth time_  in two months.”

 

The pair in question exchange an unrepentant look of amusement, one that Pidge catches and starts complaining about but Shiro and Keith are too busy kissing to pay attention. 

 

Shiro stays in his spot, comfortably leaning back against the table with his arms still crossed over his chest. It’s Keith who leans forward, licking Shiro’s top lip for permission and sucks in the other man’s answering sigh. Keith moans softly when Shiro’s tongue presses against his own, tasting faintly of the coffee-substitute they’ve all been drinking since they started their planning session. He feels his grip on his mug slacking and wishes they were back in their room instead of here with the others.

 

It’s _so easy_  to get lost in the silky soft contact, chase after the sweet sensations that course through him when Shiro’s lips capture Keith’s bottom lip between them and suckle softly. Keith shivers and groans quietly, leaning in harder to further deepen the kiss.

 

He’s a thought away from saying _fuck it_  and letting his mug drop to the floor and grab Shiro’s face for a filthier kiss when an awkward cough interrupts his thoughts.

 

“Guys…” Hunk says gently, a wince in his tone, “Sorry to butt in but we still got some stuff to figure out.”

 

“The sooner we’re done with this shit, the sooner you can get to sucking each others faces off.” Pidge playfully snarks in addition.

 

Regretfully, Keith pulls away (but not before stealing one more kiss from Shiro’s kiss swollen lips) and slips off the table. “Okay, okay. What’s left?”


End file.
